True Feeling
by iniwinniii
Summary: "Apakah salah jika aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri?"-Byun Baekhyun-/ "aku menyesal memiliki sahabat menjijikan sepertimu!"-Park Chanyeol- / "aku harap kalian tenang setelah kepergianku. ibu, ayah, dan Park Chanyeol"-Byun Baekhyun-/"jadi perasaan ini nyata?"-Park Chanyeol. gst. DLDR. RnR.
Title: True Feeling

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

D.o Kyungsoo

Byun Hyun seung

Byun Hyuna (Baekhyun parents)

[pengubahan marga demi kelancaran cerita] :3

Others

Rate: T to M

Angst/hurt comfort/drama

Genre: Yaoi. BOY X BOY. Boys Love.

WARNING!

Ini fanfiction yaoi yang artinya cowokXcowok kalo masih gangerti ini ff GAY. Jadi yang anti gay mendi gausah baca dan jangan baca deh daripada ujung ujung nya ngebash. Ff ini murni karyaku karena sedikit diambil dari pengalaman pribadi, jdi kalo ada kesamaan alur atau percakapan itu murni ketidak sengajaan. Oh iya gini ya, winny maunya kalian ngasih kritik dan saran pake bahasa yang baik dan ga ngebash. Kalian harus ngertiin winny kalo ngetik dan mikir buat bikin ff itu butuh perjuangan, jdi tolong hargain usaha winny ya cemans cemans.

Alur Berantakan :3

Typo di mana - mana

Angst gagal deh keknya '-'

RnR Please~

DLDR~

.

.

.

.

.

Winny Park Present

~oOo~

"setelah lulus nanti apa yang akan kau lakukan Baek?"

"Aku? aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan ku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Aku akan berusaha agar aku masuk SNU dan mengambil jurusan Bahasa Inggris karena aku ingin mewujudkan keinginanku untuk menjadi translatetor lalu aku bisa pergi menemui Taylor Swift aaaahh aku jdi tidak sabar. Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Yeol?"

"eeumm.. aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mu. Tapi aku akan masuk jurusan bisnis. Yahh kau tau sendiri Baek jika aku adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya jadi aku akan menggantikan posisi ayahku."

Baek? Yeol? Jika kalian berfikir bahwa mereka itu adalah Park Chanyeol si pria tampan yang kelebihan kalsium dan si mungil Byun Baekhyun, jawaban kalian adalah seratus persen benar!

Karena kini kedua lelaki remaja yang akan menginjak dewasa itu sedang asyik menghayal tentang masa depan mereka sambil berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau di bawah pohon pinus?/ yang terletak di kediaman Park. Chanyeol berbaring dengan tangan yang ia jadikan bantalan lalu Baekhyun yang berbaring dengan beralaskan paha sahabat idiot tapi mempesona nya itu. Sangat manis bukan?. Eh? Tunggu! Sahabat? Ya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sudah bersahabat sejak keduanya bertemu di bangku kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar. Bukan berpacaran oke? Eum lebih tepat nya belum. Kkk~

Baekhyun yang pada saat itu masih berusia 8 tahun harus ikut pindah bersama kedua orang tuanya ke Seoul karena urusan Bisnis yang otomatis membuat si kecil Baekhyun harus pindah sekolah. Di sekolah nya yang baru itulah ia bertemu seorang anak lelaki yang menurutnya menggemaskan karena tubuhnya yang besar dengan pipi membola dan kacamata bulat yang menyelimuti matanya yang tak kalah bulat. Oh! Jangan lupakan telinga lebarnya yang membuat anak itu semakin terlihat lucu di mana Baekhyun.

Ohh Baek! Yang benar saja. Bahkan wajah mu lebih menggemaskan darinya. Mata puppy mu yang terlihat seperti sebuah garis(?), hidung mungil mu yang akan berubah warna menjadi merah muda jika sedang menangis dan pipi tembam mu yang akan bertambah tembam jika sedang memakan roti strawberry kesukaan mu serta bibir mungil yang oh astaga! Itu terlihat seperti bibir seorang gadis. Di tambah kulit mu yang putih dan sehalus bayi membuat mu terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Heuhh sepertinya kau salah mengantri ketika Tuhan sedang membagikan jenis kelamin untuk bayi-bayi yang sudah berhasil dibuat?/

Berawal dari sanalah persahabatan mereka dimulai. Tepatnya dimulai oleh Baekhyun kecil yang tak tahu malu. Kkk~

"tidak terasa ya Chan, kita sudah menginjak kelas 3 SHS" Baekhyun kembali membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"hemm.. begitulah Baek, waktu memang sulit untuk ditebak" Chanyeol menjawab perkataan sahabatnya sambil memejamkan matanya meresapi niktmat nya angin sore yang berhembus perlahan menerpa wajah tampannya. Menenangkan.

"aku jadi ingat pada awal pertemuan kita dulu. Kau begitu jelek, berbadah besar, telinga le_"

"yak! Kenapa kau selalu mengungkit fisikku di masa lalu _sih_ Baek?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal menanggapi perkataan si mungil.

"hehe.. aku hanya suka saja." Baekhyun terkekeh geli saat menangkap wajah kesal Chanyeol.

"masih mending aku berwujud jelek tetapi masih punya malu. Dari pada kau, berwajah imut tapi tidak punya malu. Mehrong~" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah nya membalas meledek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir nya lalu mencubit perut Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol? Dia hanya meringis lalu menjulurkan lidah nya lagi. Setelah itu mereka kembali bernostalgia.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback on**

"nahhh sudah sampai. Kau bisa masuk sendiri kan Baekkie? Ayah ada meeting penting pagi ini. Jadi ayah tak bisa mengantar mu sampai dalam, maaf kan ayah oke?"

"ne ayah, tak apa. Baekkie kan sudah besar jadi Baekkie sudah bisa melakukan nya sendiri. Ayah jangan khawatir" Baekhyun menjawab perkataan sang ayah dengan mata bulan sabitnya, awww sangat menggemaskan.

"anak ayah memang pintar" Byun Hyun Seung mengusak pelan rambut anaknya.

"Baekkie jangan nakal ne? Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Jika ada seseorang yang tidak kau kenal memberimu makanan atau mengajak mu pergi ke suatu tempat, Baekkie jangan mau mengikuti perkataan yang orang itu katakan. Arrchi?". Hyun Seung menasehati putra kecilnya yang menggemaskan itu. Karena ia takut kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu terjadi lagi. Hanya sekedar informasi, Baekhyun pernah diculik beberapa bulan lalu karena bermain di taman umum sendirian. Untung saja si penculik hanya meminta tebusan berupa uang, bukan berupa Hyuna yang sangat Hyun Seung cintai. Eh? Apa ini? Ah sudah lupakan saja.

"ayay Captain!" Baekhyun membuat pola dengan tangan nya yang membentuk gerakan menghormat.

"chaa.. sekarang masuk lahh.. jangan sampai kau terlambat di hari pertama mu bersekolah di sekolah baru."

"ne, Baekkie pergi. Ayah hatihati di jalan ya. Baekkie mencintai mu ayah"

"siap sayang! Ayah juga mencintaimu Uri Baekkie. Ah satu lagi Baek"

Lambaian tangan Baekhyun terhenti saat mendengar sang ayah kembali mengintrupsi nya.

"pulang sekolah kau jangan pergi kemana mana. Ayah akan menjemputmu"

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan patuh lalu kembali melambaikan tangan nya ke arah mobil sang ayah yang mulai melaju. Hingga mobil itu menghilang di tertutupi mobil mobil lain yang memiliki arah jalur yang sama barulah Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju gerbang bercat hitam yang ada di belakang nya.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Guru'. Dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti, Baekhyun mulai memasuki ruangan yang berwarna hijau itu.

"eoh? Lihat! Siapa anak manis ini?" Tuan Lee menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Baekhyun sangat gugup saat ini.

"siapa nama mu anak manis?" tanya Tuan Lee dengan lembut pada Baekhyun.

"eumm.. pe-perkenal kan. Namaku By-Byun Baekhyun. Aku siswa pindahan dari_"

"Tuan Lee apakah anda melihat seorang anak le_ oh ya Tuhan ternyata dia di sini." Mrs. Tiffany /guru bahasa/ mengusap dadanya tenang setelah ia panik karena Tuan Byun bilang bahwa anak nya sudah berada di sekolah namun ia belum juga menemukan sosok anak manis itu. Jelas saja Mrs, kau kan menunggu nya di kantor satpam?/ Mrs ini suka why? :3

"euh? Mrs. Tiffany. Apa kau mengenal anak ini?" tanya Tuan Lee yang masih tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya Tuan Lee berfikiran jika Baekhyun adalah keponakan Mrs. Tiffany yang hilang dari pengawasaan bibi nya saat melihat wanita cantik itu berjalan setengah berlari dengan pekikan heboh nya.

"sebentar, aku ingin bernafas dulu.." sepertinya Mrs. Tiffany benar benar panik jika melihat dari caranya yang mengambil oksigen dengan rakus. Sementara Tuan Lee? Jangan tanyakan! Pria paruh baya itu hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan absurd rekan kerja yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik nya ini.

"anak ini adalah putra tuan Byun yang dititipkan padaku. Keluarga tuan Byun baru pindah ke sini jadi Tuan Byun menitipkan puteranya padaku karena kami memang sudah saling mengenal. Rumah orang tua kami bersebelahan di Busan." Terang nya. Tuan Lee menganggukan kepalanya dengan mulut yang terbuka seperti mengucapkan kata 'oh' walau tidak bersuara.

"hei nak! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi. Siapa namamu?" Tuan Lee kembali menanyakan nama pada Baekhyun.

"tadi aku hampir saja menjawab pertanyaan Ajusshi. Tapi Noona ini tiba tiba datang, jadi ucapanku terpotong." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir nya. lalu kembali berujar.

"namaku Byun Baekhyun. Orang orang biasanya akan memanggil ku Byunie, tapi aku lebih suka jika dipanggil Baekkie." Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya menghilang(?)

Ke dua orang dewasa yang berada di sana hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kepolosan anak berusia 8 tahun itu.

"yasudah. Lebih baik sekarang Baekkie ikut Mrs. Tiffany ke kelas barumu. Oh satu lagi, Ajusshi ini adalah guru sejarah korea. Jadi Baekkie harus memanggil nya 'Lee Seonsaegnim' arrachi?" Mrs. Tifffany menyentil pelan hidung Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menggandeng tangan kecil Baekhyun. Tuan Lee tersenyum memandang kepergian Baekhyun dan Mrs. Tiffany.

Tetapi tak lama, kerutan muncul di dahi Tuan Lee. "eh? Aku lupa menanyakan gender nya. tapi tadi Tiffany bilang anak itu putra Tuan Byun. Jadi dia laki-laki? Aku kira di perempuan. Haahh dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki." Tuan Lee menghela nafas, kemudian dia tersadar dari fikiran nya. "kenapa aku jadi memikirkan gendernya? Astaga! Apa aku berubah menjadi pedofil? Ah tidak tidak! Aku masih mencintai isteriku walau kulitnya tak sekencang dulu!" Tuan Lee mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya. "aigooo kenapa aku jadi bertingkah konyol begini?" Tuan Lee menggerutu hingga akhirnya terdengar kekehan kecil dari pintu.

"Hei nak! Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?" Tuan Lee terkejut ketika ia mendapati seorang anak lelaki sedang menahan tawanya.

"sejak seonsaengim berkata 'aku masih mencintai isteriku walau kulitnya tak sekencang dulu' ppfffttt" anak itu tak kuasa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah sang guru memerah.

"yak! Kurang ajar kau Park Chanyeol!" Tuan Lee kembali menstabilkan deru nafas nya untuk mereda emosi. Tepatnya rasa malu nya. kkk~.

"lagipula sedang apa kau di sana? Apa kau tak lihat ini masih jam pelajaran?" Tuan Lee kembali bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit sakartik. Mungkin ia masih malu.

"aku? Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini. Tadi saat aku pergi untuk membeli pensil aku bertemu seorang perempuan tua, euumm tidak terlalu tua _sih_ dia terlihat seumuran dengan Lee seonsaengim. Lalu ia menitipkan ini padaku. Ia bilang 'hai anak manis, bisakah ajjumma meminta bantuan mu? Tolong antarkan ini pada Tuan Lee ya. Jika ia bertanya dari siapa jawab saja dari Yoomin ajjumma' begitu." Lalu anak itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak nasi berwarna merah pada gurunya.

"ahh terimakasih nak. Yasudah masuk kelas sana." Tuan Lee mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh anak bernama Park Chanyeol itu pergi.

"iya iyaaa.. Seonsaengnim galak sekali." Anak itu mencibir sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan gurunya yang masih tersenyum senyum sendiri.

"apa aku bilang isteriku memang yang terbaik." Tuan Lee tersenyum seperti orang gila saat melihat kotak bekal yang dikirim oleh isterinya.

Ayo kita tinggalkan Tuan Lee yang asyik dengan dunianya dan beralih pada si kecil Baekhyun yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di kelas barunya.

 _At Class room_

"anak anak.. hari ini Mrs. Membawa teman baru untuk kalian." Seketika keadaan kelas yang awalnya seperti pasar berubah menjadi sangat sunyi saat Mrs. Tiffany memberi intruksi.

Baekhyun maju satu langkah ke depan *honda kali ahh :3*

"perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku baru saja pindah dari Busan" Baekhyun memandang teman teman barunya dengan tatapan polos.

"baiklah. Sekarang kau boleh duduk dengan eumm.. di sana. Apa kau melihat bangku kosong itu sayang?" Mrs. Tiffany menunjuk bangku kosong yang sebenarnya kosong karena ditinggal pemiliknya. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

Saat Mrs. Tiffany akan melanjutkan pelajaran sebelumnya. Tiba tiba pintu kelas terbuka menampakan seorang anak laki laki gendut berkacamata.

"dari mana saja kau Park Chanyeol?"

"eumm.. anu Mrs.. aku tadi habis membeli pensil karena pensil ku hilang diambil Kim Jongin."

"yak! Aku kan menemukan pensil itu sudah ada di kolong meja ku." Jongin tak mau dirinya disalahkan.

"tapi tetap saja pensil itu milikku!" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sengit.

"sudah sudahh.. mengapa kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini? Dan kau Park Chanyeol kau boleh kembali duduk di bangkumu."

"ne Mrs. Kamsahamnida."

Saat Chanyeol akan kembali duduk, ia melihat sesosok makhluk(?) yang menggemaskan.

"siapa kau? Kenapa duduk di bangku ku?" nada bicara Chanyeol yang terdengar mengintrupsi membuat Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan.

"ak-aku Byun Baekhyun. Mrs. Tiffany yang menyuruhku duduk di sini." Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya takut anak lelaki didepan nya marah.

"tapi ini bangku ku harusnya kau meminta izin dulu pada ku."

"maafkan Baekkie, Baekkie tidak tahu." Baekhyun melunak dan mata nya berkaca kaca.

"jik_" perkataan Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar suara Mrs. Tiffany.

"Park Chanyeol ada apa lagi? Kenapa kau belum duduk juga?"

"eh? Tidak Mrs. Hehe.." Chanyeol terkekeh –dipaksakan- menampakan giginya.

Kemudian ia duduk di samping Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil yang membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar binar.

"Baekkie ingin permen strawberry." Baekhyun kecil berujar dengan mata yang tak lepas dari sebungkus permen strawberry yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"tapi ini milik ku. Aku tidak punya lagi." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"jika begitu kau harus memberikannya padaku. Karena aku murid baru di sini."/apa hubungan nya Baek?/ Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas milik nya.

"tidak mau! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengambil barang milikku sih? Dasar anak baru tak tahu malu!" Chanyeol merubah tatapan nya menjadi tatapan kesal.

Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Chanyeol seperti itu langsung berkaca kaca. Kata kata Chanyeol di akhir kalimat membuatnya merasa sakit hati. Karena kesal dengan Chanyeol Baekhyun langsung merampas permen yang sejak tadi ia idam idamkan dari tangan Chanyeol dan memasukannya kedalam mulut.

Chanyeol tersentak dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan membuatnya refleks menjambak rambut Baekhyun. "kau benar benar menyebalkan anak baru!." Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol hanya bisa menangis. Dan jika keadaan sudah seperti ini apa boleh buat? Hanya Mrs. Tiffany lah yang bisa bertindak.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha..." terdengar gelak tawa dari keduanya.

"Untung saja pada saat itu Mrs. Tiffany datang melerai kita. Jika tidak mungkin aku akan botak karena dijambaki oleh mu."

"Dan untungnya Mrs. Tiffany tidak mengadu pada ayahmu Baek, jika iya mungkin telingaku akan bertambah lebar karena dijewer oleh Hyung Seung Ajussi." Keduanya kembali tertawa mengingat masa masa konyolnya dulu. Hingga tak terasa matahari sudah mulai meredupkan sinarnya.

"hhhaaahh... ternyata sudah hampir malam. Ayo Chan!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"apa? Kenapa menarik narik tangan ku pendek?" Chanyeol pura pura tak mengerti. Padahal ia mengerti jika Baekhyun ingin diantar pulang.

"yakkk! Kau menyebalkan Park Dobi Idiot!" Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol dengan brutal.

"yak yak yak Baek baiklah baiklahh. Ayo! Aku tidak mau diikat di pohon oleh Hyun Seung ajjusshi.

Lalu keduanya beranjak dari sana menuju halaman depan untuk mengambil sepeda Chanyeol kemudian mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan nya ke perut Chanyeol saat Chanyeol meningkatkan laju sepedanya. "aku harap kita akan selalu seperti ini ya Chanyeollie." Baekhyun berujar sangat sangat pelan hingga Chanyeol tak bisa mendengar nya. ia tak mau Chanyeol mendengar harapan nya karena ia takut Chanyeol akan curiga.

Pernah suatu hari saat Baekhyun diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol menggunakan sepeda nya tentunya. Baekhyun tak sengaja mengucapkan

" _aku menyayangimu Chanyeollie." Dan reaksi Chanyeol?_

" _hah? Aku juga menyayangimu Baek, kau sahabat terbaikku."_

" _yy-a sahabat." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dibalik punggung Chanyeol._

" _tentu sahabatku! Tidak mungkin kan kau mencintai ku? Hahaha sahabatku tentu saja bukan seorang gay karena itu sangat menjijikan. Iya kan Baek?"_

" _eum? Ya be-benar men-jijik-kan." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum._

 _Tak tahu kan kau Park Chanyeol bahwa orang sedang ia bonceng saat ini sedang berusaha menahan air matanya._

TBC or END?

Yang mau tetep lanjut monggo review~ dan semoga kita bisa berjumpa di chapter depan yawww cemanss cemanss :D

Oh iyaaa plis review lahhh masa Cuma ngetik 'next' doang ga bisa? Pliss yaaa yaaa

Hehehe :D


End file.
